Hay alguien mas JULIExREX
by Chikaalien
Summary: Julie, despues de terminar con Ben, viaja accidentalmente al universo de Rex , donde ambos se enamoran despues de ciertas aventuras-Edición en proceso, actualización dentro de un mes
1. Desorientados-Editado

**Esta es una edición del fic "Hay alguien más" comenzada el 19 de marzo del 2015, se dejarán los comentarios de autora cuando se hicieron pero se cambiará el escrito, si alguien gusta leer la versión sin editar pueden encontrar la dirección en mi perfil.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos :) bueno este es mi primer fic así que envíenme sus reviews (que nada les cuesta) para ver que tal y pues la verdad me sentí<strong>**muy inspirada, así que a los fans del Benlie no tengo nada en contra de ustedes, de hecho me encanta esa pareja pero pues simplemente se me ocurrió.**

**Ben 10, ni Generador Rex no me pertenece (pero quizá en un futuro si muajajajajaja XD)**

* * *

><p>UNIVERSO BEN<p>

Ben estaba peleando con un Techadon junto con Gwen y Kevin. La amenaza se encontraba afuera de su escuela, desde lejos la afortunada chica que podía llamarse su novia lo estaba viendo, cuidando de que el castaño no se lastimara. Cuando el Techadon lanzó a Kevin cubierto con el material de su auto por los aires el castaño bufó molesto.

-¿Saben qué? estoy harto de esto- y diciendo esto el chico de la chaqueta verde oprimió su reloj, un destello verde provino de él.

-¡NRG!- Gritó en su acostumbrada y algo torpe tradición. Acto seguido corrió hacia el robot alienígena y lanzo lava en su dirección logrando que el armado de este se destruyera.

Poco después fieles a sus costumbre los fans y las "benáticas" como el solía llamarlas se acercaron hacía el esperando conseguir una primicia y tal vez un par de autógrafos. Sus compañeros no hicieron nada más que rodar los ojos ante la gran fama del castaño que solo lo hacía volverse más egocéntrico e insoportable.

-¿Me llevas a la escuela Kevin?- Pregunto Gwen ignorando por completo a Ben que estaba sonriendo y contestando preguntas a la prensa

-Claro, todo por mi linda chica-Kevin entro a su auto que sorprendentemente no había sido destruido en esa ocasión y Gwen se fue con él.

Ajena a lo que pasaba la asiática de cabello negro corrió hacia el héroe

-Hey Ben- Julie llego a saludar a su novio, tratando de hacerse un espacio entre la multitud

-Ben, Jennifer Nocturne declaro que está esperando un hijo tuyo- dijo un reportero- ¿Eso es cierto?

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó totalmente escandalizado el castaño, para luego recobrar la compostura,- no, ella es bonita, pero nada paso de un beso- Ben sonrió- Ah Julie ¿qué pasa?-Preguntó algo distraído mientras sonreía y posaba para las fotos

-Quería saber si íbamos a almorzar juntos-Preguntó algo cohibida, aunque era famosa por ser una gran tenista no trataba a periodistas como los que iban con él

-No lo creo,-Se encogió de hombros- ¿no vez que estoy atendiendo a mis fans?- Le dio una de sus famosas sonrisas encantadoras, esas que ya comenzaba a hartarla

En eso dos chicas se acercaron, con uniforme de porristas

-Ben, ¿puedo tomarme una foto contigo?-Preguntó una chica de cabello rubio teñido y voz nasal, volteo a ver a Julie y puso una cara de fastidio que la hacía ver horrible- Ay, ¿es cierto que son novios?-Preguntó en una incredulidad hiriente mirándola de arriba a abajo

- Si desde hace un año- Respondió tajante la asiática mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Julie no seas grosera con las fans- regañó Ben abrazando a la tonta chica que había despreciado a Julie

Justamente la chica de pompones tomo al castaño de su chaqueta y le dio un beso en los labios, el cual el otro no se negó a responder. Boquiabierta y molesta la de cabello oscuro por fin habló o más bien gritó

-Eso es todo Tennyson, Adiós- Julie salió furiosa de ahí, no quería saber nada más del chico, ella y su estúpido error de creer que podría funcionar esa relación. Aún sin haberlo llamado su fiel mascota ya se encontraba en su motoneta

Sin ganas de regresar a su casa aún y sintiendo más rabia que melancolía, no se dio cuenta que se estaba acercando a las periferias de la ciudad, lugares que no había aventurado con anterioridad.

-Estúpido Ben, si cree que voy a soportar sus tonterías está muy equivocado-Gruñó-¡Hey Ship espera!- grito Julie cuando su perrito alienígena salto hacia adentro de un callejón, tragó saliva un escenario digno para una película de terror -¿Ship?-ella lo encontró mientras estaba olfateando algo extraño- ¿Qué es eso?, -Julie lo había tomado entre sus manos, en realidad el objeto extraño era algo así como el artefacto que se utilizaba para abrir el proyector, lo giró y este encendió-parece un ¡Aaaah!-,lo soltó y abrió un portal pero a diferencia del proyector normal, este no mostraba la extraña dimensión, sino que se veía una construcción, de noche, cuando según el celular de Julie eran las tres de la tarde-Creo que debo llamar a Ben- de repente se acordó de lo furiosa que estaba con el- o mejor a Gwen-Buscó en sus contactos-¡Ship espera!- Gritó Julie.

Mientras Ship se metía ladrando a ese extraño portal, seguido por Julie, cuando logro alcanzar a su perrito el portal despareció detrás de ella y cuando volteo a la izquierda se quedó paralizada…

* * *

><p>UNIVERSO DE REX<p>

Estaba oscureciendo y Rex y Noah platicaban en la cancha de básquet, mientras practicaban sus tiros, bueno Noah practicaba sus tiros y Rex le daba a todo, menos a la canasta.

-Sabes mañana iré con Claire al cine-dijo Noah mientras tiraba un tiro de tres puntos

-Dime que no tengo que llevar a la viuda rubia- dijo Rex tomando la pelota y dándole al aro haciendo que rebotara y tuviera una trayectoria algo alejada de no ser por el EVO que activó sus tecno manos.

-Descuida,-Respondió el rubio mientras su amigo le tiraba el balón- ella sale ahora con un tipo llamado Trevor,-El moreno lo miró con una ceja enarcada- y también es un imán de mala suerte,- se encogió de hombros y saltó-creo que hacen bonita pareja-Agregó mientras se encogía de hombros y anotaba otra canasta.

-Humm que bien por ella-Rex suspiro pensativo, mientras tomaba el balón

-No me digas que si te gusta-Pidió el rubio preocupado por tal vez una tendencia masoquista de su amigo

-No-Exclamó el moreno- lo que pasa, es que-Frunció los labios-Beverly está estudiando en Europa, y Circe esta con esa pandilla en Japón

-Amigo, así suenas como desesperado- Noah empezó a burlarse de él, antes de que pudiera responderle el intercomunicador sonó

-Rex, hay un EVO en el edificio en construcción cerca de central Park- le dijo Seis a Rex.

-Lo lamento me voy-Rex le aventó el balón a Noah, y se fue volando.

El responsable de su llamado era nada más que un EVO con tentáculos, que en cuanto se percató de su presencia se alejó del parque, casi llegando a una construcción. Estaba a punto de atacarlo pero un singular brillo llamó su atención, algo salió de ahí ¿Qué era? ¿Una rata? ¿Un gato? ¿Una salamandra EVO?

-¡Ship espera!- Grito una chica, corrió detrás de un pequeño y extraño animalito negro, lo tomo entre sus brazos, el portal se cerró detrás de ella en eso volteó hacia el amenazante pulpo y el EVO estuvo a punto de golpearla de no ser por Rex que le dio un puñetazo con sus manos mecánicas.

-Seis- grito Rex viendo a Julie. Su compañero se acercó con su habitual agilidad y rapidez a la chica, la tomo en brazos y la alejó rápidamente.

-Tenga más cuidado señorita-Le advirtió fría pero cortésmente el hombre de gafas

-Gracias- Dijo ella recuperando el aliento- ¿Dónde estoy?-Miró alrededor tratando de buscar algo familiar

-¿Disculpe?- Dijo Seis, tal vez estaba en un shock algo singular.

No muy lejos de ahí, Rex ya se había encargado del EVO descubriendo a un chico de tal vez veinte años quizás más quizás menos. Al acercarse a su socio pudo ver que aún seguía con la chica aún estaba en una posición neutral y la miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Rex creo que tenemos un problema- dijo Seis mirando a Julie y a Ship

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó dirigiendo una mirada a la chica

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Dijo Julie algo nerviosa

-Soy Rex-Extendió su mano hacia ella quién solo lo miró con algo de temor-la pregunta aquí es ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué era ese portal? Y ¿Qué es eso?- Dijo señalando a Ship con un poco de repugnancia

-¡Oye!-Exclamó ofendida- él es mi perrito Ship –Respondió molesta-y yo no sé cómo demonios llegue aquí-Lo apretó aún más, fulminándolo con la mirada

-Oh wow eres muy enojona para ser tan bonita-Rex puso sus palmas al frente mientras que Julie se sonrojo al oírlo

-Seis, Rex ¿Están bien?- Holiday les hablo por el intercomunicador

-Aquí Seis-Respondió el agente de corbata-Estamos bien ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Los escaneos de energía se volvieron locos, triangulamos la posición y el causante fue una descarga de energía cerca de donde se encuentran-Respondió la científica

-¿Cómo si se hubiese abierto un portal?-Pregunto Seis observando a Julie, que estaba mirando a Rex

-Podría ser, ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Holiday

-Al parecer hay una visitante-Respondió él fríamente

-¿Qué?-La doctora preguntó extrañada

-Te explico en el cuartel-Terminó la conversación

-Eso NO es un perro-Dijo el muchacho

-Si lo es, es un perro alienígena-Respondió la chica siguiendo su actitud

-Y dime como es que tienes un perro alienígena -dijo Rex

-Eso no te importa- Le dijo Julie escondiendo a Ship

-Lo lamento, pero ¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunto Seis empujando un poco a Rex

-Julie Yamamoto- Respondió ella malhumorada por culpa de Rex

-Soy el agente Seis, y por lo visto estas algo desorientada, ¿Podrías acompañarnos a que te hagan unos estudios?

Seis estuvo a punto de tocarla pero Ship ladro y después se convirtió en una nave, Julie se asustó y se metió en ella, luego Ship acelero

-Bueno si pensé que ese perro era raro, ahora creo que es peligroso- dijo Rex mirando a Seis

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer! dime que opinas! con un rewiew!<strong>

Edición del capítulo terminada el 22 de marzo de 2015


	2. Explicaciones-Editado

**Chapter 2: Explicaciones**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que les este gustando mi fic<strong>

**Generador Rex ni Julie Yamamoto me pertenecen**

**Este capitulo comenzó a editarse el 23 de marzo de 2015**

* * *

><p>Nerviosa y apunto de entrar en un estado de shock la chica se repitió a si misma que tenía que consevar la calma, y aunque hace poco estaba furiosa con el no le importaba volver a verlo con tal de que le ayudara a entender un poco<p>

-Ship busca comunicación con el Omnitrix-Pidió tratando de modular su voz

Julie miro en la pantalla donde se hallaba lo que podría ser un equivalente a un timón:

"Buscando…" "No encontrado"

-¿Qué?,- Julie se asusto un poco- Busca a algún plomero cerca

"Buscando…" "Ninguna base encontrada en la galaxia"

-N-No puede ser- Julie estaba ahora muy asustada. Un poco más y estaría hiperventilando

Otra pantalla le alertó que varias naves blancas la seguían y antes de pensar que hacer vio como en frente había aún más entre ellas una alargada de proporciones inmensas, una transmisión entrate sonó

"¡Providencia, deténgase!"

-¿Pr-Providencia?- Tartamudeo Julie, no recordaba ningún nombre así

Ship saco sus armas, en un intento de defender a su dueña

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo es que dejaron ir a una loca con un arma de la que no sabemos nada?-Les reclamo Blanco, por medio de la pantalla a Rex y a Seis<p>

-No creo que esté loca,-dijo Holiday desde la base, dividiendo la pantalla en dos-Por lo visto solo es una chica desorientada

-Aja-Rex se cruzó de brazos al momento de seguir con su comentario sarcástico- Inocente e indefensa apuntándonos con armas-

-Quizá solo sea instinto-le respondió Holiday-Si es una viajera interdimensional sin darse es natural que sienta temor.

-Instinto o no su "perro"-dijo Cesar quien apenas entraba a la cámara de comando- al parecer es un organismo biomecánico muy interesante por cierto, y muy fiel a ella. Deberían de actuar con precaución

-Lo que quiere decir que- lo interrumpió Blanco

-Bueno que si la asustan el perro atacará- Respondió Cesar encogiéndose de hombros-No sabemos el potencial que puede tener la criatura si tenñia originalmente un tamaño menor y luego se convirtió en una nave mediana.

Al escuchar eso Rex hablo por el altavoz -Julie, sé que quizá te ofendí un poco de la forma en que te hable, y la forma en la que trate a tu perro. –Hizo una pausa-Pero en serio somos los chicos buenos… de hecho mi jefe cree que tú eres la malvada

-¿Qué?- Dijo Julie sorprendida, después suspiro y le dijo A Ship-Transfórmate

-Déjenme salir- dijo el mientras se dirgía a las compuertas

-No, esa chica puede hacerte daño-Advirtió Seis tomándolo por el brazo

-Bueno Holiday acaba de decir que quizá solo sea su instinto-Rrespondió safandose del agarre de su compañero

Rex salió del guardián, voló y aterrizo cerca de Julie

-Humm creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo-suspiro Rex-¿Qué te aparece si lo volvemos a intentar?

-Bien, creo-dijo Julie cargando a Ship

-Hola, soy Rex Salazar y tengo 16 años-Le extendió la mano y le sonrió

-Emmm Soy Julie Yamamoto, tengo 15 años y necesito alguien que me ayude a volver a mi casa- ella le hablo amablemente pero preocupada

-De acuerdo, tú y tu amm-Señalo a Ship buscando una palabra correcta-perro quieren subir

No funcionó porque el pequeño gruñó

-Este el prefieren que lo llamen Ship- respondió apenada

-Emmm esta bien-Dijo no muy seguro rascándose la nuca- ¿tú y Ship gustarían subir a esa nave?-Señalo con su pulgar al Guardián

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó curiosa, puesto que era demasiado alto, aunque ya se lo imaginaba

Rex le enseño sus alas y cargo a Julie, en cuanto llegaron a la nave él la dejó suavemente en el suelo. Unos soldados ya tenían sus armas apuntándolos junto con Seis que los miraba con los brazos cruzados, ella abrazo instintivamente a Rex

-¡Wow! tranquilos chicos, por favor- dijo Rex alzando los brazos mientras Julie lo seguía abrazando

-Ella demostró ser peligrosa Rex-Habló el agente fríamente

Julie hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Rex

-No, -Protestó-¿estas ciego? Ella tiene miedo-Hizo un ademán hacia la chica que se aferraba fuertemente a él.

-Bien bajen las armas-Ordenó Seis en un tono neutral

-Esta bien Julie-Rex deshizo el abrazo fuerte de ella- y aparte romperás mis costillas- Le sonrió

-L-lo siento- dijo ella cabizbaja

-No hay de que temer, yo te ayudare-La tomó de los hombros y le dirgió una mirada dulce.

Por primera vez, desde que llevaba ahí no se sintió angustiada. Cuando llegaron a la base la llevó con Holiday

-¿Qué hay doc?-Rex exclamó apenas en la entrada-Ella es Julie-La señaló, la chica miraba al suelo

-Hola Julie soy la doctora Holiday-Habló en su dulce tono maternal-y debo de revisar tus signos vitales para asegurarme de que te encuentres bien

-De acuerdo-Dijo la joven al tiempo de mirarla, era una mujer joven aún en los veintitantos, muy bonita a decir verdad y con una sonrisa amable

En eso la puerta del laboratorio-consultorio todos miraron al hombre latino de bata que entró

-Disculpa, soy Cesar, hermano mayor de Rex y un científico, parte de Providencia-Se presentó apresuradamente, extendiendo su mano y ella la estrechó algo anonadada, en realidad no se parecía en nada a su hermano,- ¿puedo estudiar a tu perro? Sería muy interesante analizar como este organismo al que denominaría como un mimetizador excelente.

¿Alguien le haría el favor de traducirle? Después de un par de segundos donde Rex rodó los ojos, Holiday puso us brazo en jarra y ella logró digerir lo que el cinetifíco quería decirle

-¿Qué? ¿Ship? ¡No!-Logró decir algo moleta, sabía que podían utilizar a u amada macota como arma, ya lo habían intentado antes

-Pero-Cesar habló

-¡Dije que no!-Gruñó ella frunciendo el ceño, el ambiente se empezaba a tornar incomodo y tenso

-Hermano-Pidió el héroe- porque no me acompañas a ver algo con…¡Seis! Si con Seis- Dijo Rex jalando a Cesar

-¿Que? Pero-El mayor trató de permanecer ahí

-¡Ahora!-Ordenó Rex, mientras lo seguía llevando afuera

Ambas mujeres se quedaron mirando la puerta por donde lo hermanos habían salido

-Es bueno que Rex supiera que hacer, al menos esta vez- dijo Holiday mientras se acercaba a Julie- ¿Esto te duele?-preguntó mientras presionaba sus sienes.

-No,-Respondió rápidamente mientras veía a la doctora concentrada en palpar otras parte de su cráneo-¿Por qué dice eso sobre él?

-Veraz a pesar de que es un muy buen chico, Rex tiene amnesia, no sabe nada de su pasado antes de Providencia, el único familiar vivo que le queda es su hermano Cesar a quien apenas conoce, todo esto hace que se vuelva muy rebelde-Le dijo ella con una confianza que no creía tenerle a una desconocida, meno si venía de "Otra dimensión", aún no se encontraba muy dispuesta a aceptar la veracidad de la Teoría de cuerdas.

-¿En serio? No lo creería-Julie pensó todo por lo que había pasado, luego mirói a su alrededor- ¿Esto es Providencia?

-Si,-Respondió la doctora tranquila-¿No habías escuchado hablar de nosotros?-Se atrevió a preguntar aunque ya sabía la respuesta

-No,-Inhalo profundamente- a decir verdad estoy muy confundida, ¿Qué era esa cosa de la que me salvo?

-¿Te refieres al E.V.O.?-Preguntó mientras le indicaba acostarse en una camilla algo extraña

-EVO, ¿Que es eso?-Dijo curiosa

-La amenaza mundial, creo que tengo hacerte un escaneo-Buscó entre un escritorio con objetos extraños para la dolescente

-¿Amenaza mundial?

-¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-Preguntó tomando una aparato del tamaño de una libreta con una pantalla y pasandoló por encima de Julie

-Discutía con mi novio,-Hizo una mueca-el cual es el héroe más grande del universo-Agregó imitando el arrogante tono de Ben

-¿Qué?-Preguntó incrédula la doctora al tiempo que veía un aparato, su cara estaba algo sorprendida-Así que llegaste en un portal.-No era una pregunta

-Si

-Tu conteo de Nanites es muy bajo, tal vez si eres de algún otro lado-Conluyó no muy convencida

¿Universos paralelos? La verdad ya no sabía que era ficción o no

-Ahora que lo dice eso creo-Respondió resignada

-Y tu novio es…

Hizo otra mueca, podría estar en otra dimensión y tal vez eso involucrara que no le gustara ni un poco que le recordaran al castaño-De acuerdo ex novio es un chico que combate alienígenas, pero la fama se le subió a la cabeza y no tiene tiempo para mi-Trató de explicar, la científica la vió con una ceja alzada antes de decir.

-No creo que mientas, pero sin embargo el que tu perro hay hecho lo que hizo los hace acreedores a un titulo de amenaza-Explicó tratando de ayudar a la chica

-Pero yo no tenia esa intención-Respondió ella avergonzada

-Y lo comprendo,-Consoló ella- pero el importante aquí es el jefe de Providencia

La de sudadera rosa alzó el rotro-Entonces tengo que hablar con el ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-No creo que puedas, lo mas seguro es que el mejor agente de Providencia te haga unas preguntas

-¿Rex?-Aventuró la chica

-No,-Dijó con una pequeña sonrisa- el es nuestro agente especial me refiero a su compañero Seis

-¿Uno de los que estaba cuando subimos a la nave?-Preguntó recordando al hombre frío

-Si

-No es muy amistoso ¿cierto?

-No, no lo es-Holiday le sonrió-pero a veces puede escuchar

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer hasta aqui, ¿Merece un review?<p>

Fin de esta edición 24 de marzo de 2015


	3. Reclutada-Editado

**Bien ¡otro capitulo mas!, después de no haber subido en este fic en un rato ... es que simplemente no encontraba como anudar las ideas... pero en fin el resultado al fin me agrado**

**Generador Rex ni Julie Yamamoto me pertenecen... son propiedad de MoA**

* * *

><p>Julie estaba sentada con Ship en sus piernas en un cuarto amplio y muy blanco lo que la hacía intimadare al recorrar los interrogatorios policiacos, había dos guardias en la entrada, estaba Rex, y Seis enfrente de ella<p>

-Bien soy el agente Seis, por lo que se tu eres Julie Yamamoto. Así que dime que es exactamente lo que quieres.-Vaya que ese hombre era serio

-Quiero que me ayuden a regresar a casa-Aunque la respuesta sonó más a una petición mezclada con súplia

-Eso no es posible-Repodnió fríamente el hombre

-¿Qué?,-Preguntó indignada- con tanta tecnología terrestre avanzada ¿y no pueden hacer un portal interdimensional?- ¿No debía ser tan difícil de hacer? ¿Cierto?

-Escucha Julie-Habló Rex tranquilamente-aquí hay chicos malos que se infiltran solo porque quieren algo en especifico, eso es lo que a Seis le preocupa, junto con mi jefe-Vaya jueguito de policía bueno, policía malo había hecho. Cerró lo ojos y respiró profundamente

-Verán, de donde yo vengo, la tecnología terrestre no es tan avanzada como la de aquí, pero se puede acceder rápidamente a la tecnología alienígena, que es mucho mas avanzada que cualquiera que hayan visto, yo me encontré junto con mi perro un pequeño artefacto y este fue el que abrió el portal hacia aquí-La mirada que le dirigió el chico y la ceja alzada del agente le dijeron que creían que estaba loca

-¿Y bien tu perro es tecnología extraterrestre?- dijo Seis

-Si,-Habló con algo de confianza el no parecía ser del tipo de hombres que hacían bromas- se podría decir. Pero prefiero verlo como mi mascota- Julie abrazo a Ship

-Bueno dime como es que se convirtió en esa nave-Preguntó el inclinandoe ligeramente hacia ella, tragó aliva antes de responder

-El puede absorber tecnología y luego imitarla-Habló una milésima mas bajo

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Seis

-¿Quieren verlo?- Ofreció no muy segura la chica

-No, sólo confirmaran su nivel de peligrosidad

-No somos peligrosos-respondió ella enojada

-Una chica con una maquina que la obedece y que puede imitar cualquier tipo de tecnología lo es- Blanco hablo por una pantalla, ella e sorprendió de ver a ese hombre duro

-¿Quién es el?-Pregunto dejando a un lado la timidez que sentía

-El Caballero Blanco es el jefe de Providencia- respondió Seis

-Señorita usted, y su perro causaron un lio en nuestra organización,-Habló el albino

-¡Alguien podría dejar de llamarlo, eso, perro animal o arma! Su nombre es Ship- Repuso Julie alterada

Los soldados se pusieron en guardia, el joven que no había hablado lo hizo

-Chicos-Rex volteo con una mirada amenazante. Ellos se miraron dudando, no era bueno hacer enfadar a alguien con poderes y que disfrutaba las batallas

-Que esperan yo soy el jefe ella es la amenaza y el es solo un agente- Protestó Blanco, Rex dirigió una mirada de súplica al agente de corbata

-Blanco, creo que exageras- Seis intervino, el líder estaba apunto de dar una orden cuando

-¡Ya alto todos!-Dijo Rex extendiendo los brazos-Julie es una mala costumbre de por aquí llamar a cualquier cosa diferente "arma"-Rex hizo comillas en el aire bastante molesto-Blanco ella es una persona que le teme a algo que es extremadamente nuevo para ella- Dijo en un tono firme- ¿No podemos empezar ya saben de cero olvidar lo que hizo Ship y ayudarle a adaptarse?

-Ya he tenido suficiente con armas vivas Rex-Respondió Blanco haciendo énfasis en vivas mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada-Enciérrenlos

-Espere-Dijo Julie levantándose cuando vio a los soldados hacercarse-Lamento en serio mucho lo que hizo Ship pero de donde yo vengo el ha sido en serio de mucha ayuda-Hizo una pausa reflexionando en lo que acababa de decir-quizás podría ayudarles,-Al parecer el hombre de cabello blanco no se veía muy convencido-y dejaren que le hagan análisis-Agregó-pero nada de biopsias-Advirtió

Todos voltearon a verla un poco sorprendidos, nadie había podido manejar a Blanco como lo había hecho ella, le hacia notar que estaba de su lado pero que si pensaba en hacerle algo ella no lo dejaría.

-Lo vez ella quiere estar con nosotros-Dijo Rex con una sonrisa alegre poniendo su brazo encima de los hombros de Julie

Blanco los miro fijamente y finalmente hablo a regañadientes

-Bien señorita, agente Seis asígnele una habitación, y Rex-Dijo mirando fijamente al moreno- Tu serás responsable de todo lo que haga

Rex estaba a punto de decir algo Pero la pantalla se apago _"_Genial, se supone que yo no tengo mas responsabilidad que curar y combatir EVOs" Pensó de mala gana

-Bien acompáñeme-Dijo Seis a Julie

-Espere-Se giro hacia Rex-Gracias-Su sonrisa era sincera

Y entonces ambos salieron de la habitación junto los dos soldados blancos, Rex se quedo ahí parado "aunque quizá valga la pena"

Julie y Seis caminaban, mientras Ship saltaba detrás de ellos "Olfateando" el pasillo que recorrían

-Bien este piso es para agentes de rango capitán, coronel y mayor-Seis hizo una pausa- y para los agentes especiales

De repente una puerta se abrió

-Ah ¿qué es eso?-Pregunto Julie alerta, pero entonces se dio cuenta- ¿Un Simio?

-Oye a mi nada me llama eso-Dijo Bobo señalándola amenazadoramente

-¡Y habla!-Julie saltó hacia atrás.

-Mira tu también puedes hacerlo que casualidad- Respondió el mono de manera burlona

-Oye eso es descortés-Dijo Julie cruzando los brazos olvidando su sorpresa

-Julie el es Bobo, uno de los agentes especiales-Habló Seis

-Oh lo lamento-Dijo Julie apenada- No es común que los simios hablen… ¿Verdad?-No tenía ni idea de que pensar en donde se encontraban

-Soy un chimpancé y no, no es común-Bobo se paro un poco mas recto-Soy único

-Bobo ve hacer lo que vayas a hacer-Dijo Seis mientras encaminaba a Julie a la habitación de a lado

Pulso el botón que estaba junto a la puerta y esta se abrió, el lugar estaba oscuro y encendió el apagador dentro del cuarto, era un lugar sencillo una cama un escritorio y una pantalla pegada a la pared "para que Blanco me vigile" pensó de inmediato.

-Esta será tu habitación, mandare una frazada mas para Ship-Seis hizo una pausa- la limpieza se hace a las novecientas horas ¿alguna duda?

-Si ¿Dónde puedo conseguir ropa?, ¿Dónde voy ir al baño y bañarme? Y ¿Dónde comeré?

-Tendrás un uniforme de soldado blanco, las regaderas y los baños de mujeres esta al fondo a la derecha, y la cafetería esta tres pisos abajo-Seis no perdió su tono frío y serio- ¿Entendido?

-Si, gracias-Dijo Julie

Seis salió y Julie se sentó en la cama "Este ha sido un día largo, un día largo y muy extraño"

-Ship Ship Ship-Se acercó su perro a ella

-No Ship no creo que volvamos a casa pronto y aún no entiendo porque esta pasando esto

Y después de acostarse el cansancio hizo que le pesaran los párpados.

* * *

><p>Edición terminada el 24 de marzo de 2015<p> 


	4. Nuestra primera misión-Editado

**Ok Matenme ! ... lo siento es que muchas cosas se atravesaron como para poder seguir escribiendo... pero después de mucho tiempo aqui estoy... Perdono perdon y mil veces perdo T_T soy lo peor del mundo! espero que aun me sigan leyendo :(**

**Generador Rex ni Julie Yamamoto son de mi propiedad, pero me los robaria despues de ver que fue lo que hicieron con eso de "Ben 10 Omniverse" Muernase Man of Action... ok no pero si me dolio la NO continuación de GenRex U_U**

**En fin aqui vamos**

* * *

><p>Una alarma sonó<p>

::ALERTA, EQUIPOS GAMMA Y DELTA PRESENTARSE EN EL HANGAR, EVO NIVEL 2, AGENTES ESPECIALES PRESENTARSE AL HANGAR::

-¿Qué?

Julie despertó sobresaltada la luz roja en su cuarto estaba encendida, Ship también había despertado. Miro a su alrededor, al ver el sencillo cuarto en el que se encontraba los recuerdos volvían a su mente. "Esperaba que todo fuera un mal sueño" Se puso las manos en el rostro y suspiro, sabia que tenia que salir, se sentó en la cama despacio ignorado al soldado o quién fuera que hablaba por altavoz y también al foco rojizo, tomo el traje de soldado blanco, lo contemplo un momento y se dio cuenta de que los colores monocromáticos no reflejaban su persona, suspiro y se lo puso con resignación, cuando termino de ponerse los guantes vio a Ship, el también estaba triste, también quería regresar a casa, pero habían cosas que hacer.

-Vamos Ship, no creo que nos vaya tan mal-No supó si estaba nimando al perro o a ella

El perro subió a su espalda y ella se dirigía a la puerta cuando unos nudillos la golpetearon con desesperación

-Julie-Grito Rex- ¿ya estas lista? Tenemos que irnos ya

La puerta mecánica se abrió, Julie apareció un poco nerviosa-Si cla…-La joven no pudo terminar la frase. Rex la jalo del brazo mientras corrían por el pasillo llegando hasta el ascensor

-¿Sabes? en Providencia los horarios son muy estrictos

-Lo siento-dijo ella cuando se abrió el ascensor

-No hay problema,-El chico se encogió de hombros mostrándole una sonrisa, para después agregar algo serio- pero Blanco te tiene bajo estricta vigilancia

-No lo dudo- Dijo la joven mirando a su mascota

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, en el hangar algunas naves ya estaban despegando y otros soldados apenas estaban tomando su posición en sus respectivas naves

-Hey chico por aquí- El mono estaba parado junto al jet negro.

Julie pudo percatarse que ese era el único jet de ese color que había, se pregunto porque pero pronto se pudo dar cuenta en el lugar del piloto se encontraba el mismo hombre frio que la había conducido hacia su cuarto.

-Vamos- dijo el latino jalándola de nuevo

Cuando llegaron con el simio todos se metieron al jet, Julie se sentó y no supo como abrochar su cinturón, las ebillas se veían complicadas y no sabía donde se conectaban, el latino pareció leer su mente

-Es fácil-Rex se levanto para ayudar a la joven- Solo tomas esta parte y la presionas, para que la puedas meter con la otra parte-Menciono mientras lo abrochaba y después sonó un pequeño "click"

Aunque Rex no lo noto, Julie se había quedado viéndolo, el joven tenía algo en especial, además de ser atractivo y estar en forma había algo mas en él, el no era como cualquiera, el no era una persona común.

-Gracias-Dijo Julie

-No hay de que-Dijo volteándola a ver solo para darse cuenta de que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Julie no hizo nada más que sonrojarse y Rex no se podía mover ni un centímetro, la chica era muy bonita a decir verdad, antes de que pudiera hacer algo…

-Oye tu aléjate de mi- Le decía Bobo a Ship rompiendo el trance de los jóvenes

-Ship-llamo Julie

El perrito dejo de olfatear al simio y fue hacia su ama, mientras lo hacia Rex se ponía de pie y se iba a su lugar, aun sin poder explicar ni aclarar consigo lo que acaba de pasar.

-Vamos a aterrizar estén listos- La voz de Seis se escuchaba desde el altavoz de la nave

-¿Nerviosa?-Rex puso una cara picara a la joven

-Solo un poco-No pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa- jamás había trabajado formalmente para una organización, ni jamás había peleado con una amenaza directa a la Tierra

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todos ¿No crees?

-Si inclusive para viajar entre Universos paralelos-Agrego Julie en tono de Burla y con un atisbo de tristeza a la vez que Rex no pasó por alto

-Descuida-Dijo el joven Salazar- Te prometo que regresaras a tu universo

-Gracias

El jet por fin aterrizo, y las puertas del mismo se abrieron dejando ver a los tripulante a un EVO de casi 3 metros de altura, con cuerpo arácnido y con una mandíbula llena de dientes altamente afilados y amenazadores desde ese ángulo, además estaba escupiendo una sustancia viscosa y de aspecto desagradable que parecía ser un fuerte acido, Julie lo miro y solo dio un pequeño suspiro de resignación

-¿No estas sorprendida?

-No he visto a peores tipos

-Genial

-Deben tener cuidado con lo que escupe ¿de acuerdo?

-Si claro Seis lo que tú digas- Dijo Rex mientras se ponía sus gafas

Rex saco su moto y Seis y Bobo sacaron sus respectivas armas, Julie se quedo parada, viendo cómo iba hacia la acción

-¿Estas listo?- Dijo a Ship

-Ship ship

-De acuerdo

Julie corrió hacia el lugar con Ship en su espalda escondiéndose detrás de un auto preparándose para ayudar cuando hiciera falta.

En cuanto llego con el EVO Rex saco su espada para atacar el EVO pero este volteo y escupió. Destruyendo el arma de Rex

-O Keeey-Dijo Rex entre asustado en incrédulo

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado-Grito Seis

El agente de traje verde, se acerco corriendo, y logro cortar una de las patas del EVO. Sin embargo esto no logro derribarlo, pero Rex le dio un puñetazo haciendo que el arácnido quedara un poco aturdido, perose recupero pronto y estaba a punto de atacar al chico cuando un misil lo golpeo y se le llevo consigo.

Rex volteo y vio a Julie en su traje que Ship le había hecho

-¿Estas bien?-Habló la chica acercandosé a él

-S-si- respondió Rex sin salir de su asombro

-¿Qué?... ¿te parece raro?-Dijo ella preocupada

-No-Dijo el sonriendo-más bien es muy chido

El EVO se estaba levantando y se podía observar que pronto los atacaría de nuevo

-¿Estas lista?-Pregunto el tomando una posición de combate

-Por supuesto-Respondía ella imitando su postura

Así ambos lograron derrotar el EVO hasta que unas naves de Providencia lograron ponerle una red encima.

Rex se le acerco y trato de curarlo, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo

-Incurable-reporto en el transmisor

Los soldados que ya habían bajado escucharon también al chico y procedieron a llevarse al EVO

-Rex ¿estas bien?-Pregunto Julie un tanto preocupada

-Si-Dijo él con una mirada triste-Es solo que me encantaría que todos ellos pudieran tener una cura

Julie no supo que decir Ship deshizo el traje y ella se acerco al latino, su mirada era tan nostálgica, ¿Realmente podría haber una persona que pudiera ser tan alegre un momento y sentirse fatal al siguiente? estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando este solo suspiro y se alejo, ella se quedo ahí mirando cómo se dirigía al jet.

-Vámonos-Dijo Seis a la joven

-Si-respondió ella con un hilo de voz

"¿Quién eres Rex Salazar? Y ¿Por qué será que me haces sentir tanta preocupación con tan poco tiempo de conocerte?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo 4... en serio siguen leyéndome ? si es asi dejen un review aventandomes tomatazos y todo... porque prometo que ya le empzare a actualizar mas seguidito :)<strong>

Edición terminada el 24 de marzo


	5. Día libre, parte 1-Editado

**Hola a todos, nuevo cap! y creo que es lo mas rapido que he actualizado, en fin ya saben que esperon que les guste y asi... tengo mucho sueño _ ...**

**GenRex o Julie no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Varios días habían pasado desde el encuentro con el EVO, y aunque Julie había mostrado un excelente desempeño, Blanco no la había dejado salir a mas misiones por el momento, así que por más que intentara conversar con Rex no había encontrado momento ni lugar para hacerlo, el siempre estaba cazando o curando EVOs además, estaban vigilando a otros tipos "mas peligrosos" en la sala de juntas se alcanzaba a escuchar de un tal Van Kleiss, un Sin cara, o un Quarry entre otros. Sin embargo nadie quería decirle a Julie quienes eran esos tipos, por lo general si ella no estaba en los pesados entrenamientos que tenían todos los soldados, estaba presente en las pruebas que hacia Caesar con su preciada mascota.<p>

Hasta que un día que Julie se dirigía a la pequeña cocina, por un poco de jugo, sin embargo en cuanto llego ahí, estuvo a punto de dar la media vuelta e irse de no ser porque el chico que estaba comiendo un tazón de cereal la saludo

-Buenos días Julie-Dijo sonriente un Rex completamente desaliñado y con únicamente una bata.

-Bu-buenos días Rex-Contesto ella un poco nerviosa, ya que al ver al chico en ese estado la hizo sentir completamente indefensa, ¿acaso el no sabía lo tierno y lo deseable que se veía?

-Oye ¿tienes que hacer algo hoy?-Preguntó el ajeno a sus pensamientos

Julie recordó que le había pedido a Caesar que pararan las pruebas por un tiempo, ya que Ship había tenido una pequeña decaída en su salud, algo que también el científico había notado, sin embargo aun así Ship no se veía tan mal solo un poco cansado

-No ¿Por qué?-No supo si responderle eso había sido una buena idea

-Bueno hoy tengo el día libre, y quería ir a ver a un amigo, y me preguntaba si también querías ir. Ya sabes respirar aire libre no sentir la mirada del _Gran Hermano _Blanco-Hizo que ella sonriera ligeramente

-¿Un amigo?-Ella ahora se sentía extraña ¿Qué clase de amigo tendría el arma de Providencia?

-Descuida él es completamente normal-Dijo el adivinando lo que la chica pensaba-Además no has salido de este lugar desde que llegaste

-… Bueno eso es cierto-Dijo ella mientras sacaba un vaso de la alacena-pero… no crees que no es cómodo que me vean por la calle vestida así- Se quejo ella mostrando su atuendo-Además mi falda se arruino- Recordó con un poco de vergüenza como la había roto en la lavandería, gracias al cielo nadie estaba ahí cerca para ver la cara que ponía la chica

-Eso es lo de menos- Dijo Rex con una sonrisa- Para eso tengo esto- y le enseño una tarjeta de crédito

-¿Te pagan por lo que haces?

-No, son unos tacaños

-Entonces de donde sacaste eso

-Bobo me la presto de la cartera de Seis-Respondió el inocentemente

Julie solo soltó una pequeña risa -De acuerdo

.-.-.-.-.

-Demonios otra vez llegara tarde-Exclamaba un joven rubio caminando de un lado para otro demostrando así su desesperación

-Hola Noah-saludo Rex haciendo acto de presencia la tranquilidad de su voz hizo que casi estallara

-Rex te juro que si…

El chico se había quedado mudo, su amigo estaba acompañado por una linda chica japonesa, quien llevaba unos jeans negros y una blusa rosada sin mangas y con cuello de tortuga. El latino reacciono un poco después

-Ehmmm Noah ella es Julie, Julie el es Noah-hizo un pequeño ademan para presentarlos

-Hola-Dijo alegremente la chica

-Hola-Respondió el otro, sin embargo pareció que recordaba algo-Rex necesito hablar contigo un momento. Noah jalo a su amigo para que Julie no escuchara

-¿Ella es tu nueva novia?-Preguntó mirando a la chica de reojo

-No es la chica de la que te hable

-Y ¿por que no dijiste que era tan hermosa?-Normalmente el latino alardeaba demasiado de las mujeres de su vida

-No lo creí necesario, bueno no creo que importe mucho ¿O sí?-Dijo el latino encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Rex Salazar?

-Hay no empieces-Bufó el chico de googles

-Guau tu sensibilidad parece ya casi la de una chica-Dijo el cruzando los brazos y mirándolo desafiante

-Gracias-Respondió con un marcado sarcasmo el latino-Y porque preguntas tan desafiante

-Ohm bueno-Dijo Noah de manera inocente-tengo previsto que fuéramos con Annie y Claire

-¡¿Que tú qué?!-Casi gritaba el latino, las personas que pasaban por ahí y Julie se voltearon a ver a los chicos, asustados-¿No me dijiste que ella ya tenía novio?-Pregunto en un susurro

-Si pero él se fracturo una pierna en las escaleras de su casa-Respondió Noah en el mismo todo que su amigo

-¿Annie tuvo que ver con eso?-Preguntó temeroso el chico

-No realmente, ya te había comentado que el también esta "salado", pero en fin le comente a Claire si quería acompañarnos y para que Annie no se sintiera sola la invito

-Y metes a Julie ¿Por qué…?-el joven agente no podía entender hacia donde se dirigía la charla

-Porque Annie cree que entre tú y ella hay cosas que aclararse-Noah suspiro- cree que tu y ella buscaban una relación antes de que apareciera su actual novio

-¡¿QUE ELLA Y YO QUE?!-Grito el chico histérico

-Ehmm ¿todo bien?-Pregunto Julie preocupada, ya que era la segunda vez que Rex gritaba y esta vez había llamado la atención de mas personas

-Si un segundo-Respondió el latino con una sonrisa muy forzada

-Oye solo tienes que ir con ella, aclarar las cosas y listo-Explico Noah en un intento de minimizar el asunto

-Noah si no fueras mi mejor amigo ya no respirarías-Musito Rex de manera sombría y con una sonrisa macabra, antes de volver con Julie

El rubio solo trago saliva.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de la primera parte del cap... la otra mitad va a ser un poquito mas grande, y va a estar Annie! mi personaje favorito *w*<strong>

**No olviden dejar reviews me motivan a seguir con mas empeño la historia :D**

Edición terminada el 24 de marzo de 2015


	6. Día libre, parte 2-Editado

**¡No andaba muerta andaba de parranda MAGNA -W- !... OK no ya en serio eso de la escuela no es nada sexy y mas cuando ya te vas a graduar son trabajos finales que te convierten en Zombie!... me comeré sus cerebros ¬¬ eso y que para nada que andaba inspirada como para continuar... :P**

**Ademas ando dibujando y esop (Por cierto si ya han leído el fic de Revolución de Corazones de mi amiga Sol les dejo el link de un dibujo que hice basado en el mismo chikaalien. deviantart art /Revolucion - de - corazones - 369113219) Dense una vueltecita en mi deviantART**

**chikaalien. deviantart. com Es mas fácil que actualice ahí que acá, para que se den cuenta de que aun vivo y si quieren me apuren ahí porque no hay dia en que no lo abra o en mi tumblr .com**

**... Me avisan si ya esta pagina deja ver los links... es en serio**

**Otra cosa (El mensaje de un autor mas largo que haya visto en mi vida XD) Dentro de dos semanas es mi examen a la Universidad (Asi que si no actualizo no es por flojera o algo así .. o por distraída que es mas que nada por lo que no actualizo XD)**

**¿Siguen ahí?... Bueno a leer**

* * *

><p>-Ok amorcito, procura no acercarte a ventanas ni a objetos punzo-cortantes, bye te quiero<p>

-¿Annie?-La chica pelirroja aun no se acostumbraba a esa clase de consejos en las conversaciones de su amiga con su novio

-¿Que ocurre Claire?-Pregunto

-Nada, mira ahí vienen los chicos

-Oh no, aún no me siento mentalmente preparada para hablar con Rex… Espera ¿Vienen con una chica?-Preguntó entornando los ojos

-Eso creo ¿Sera amiga de Rex?-Dijo la pelirroja tomando mas atención-Porque no la conozco-Un poco después ya estaban todos reunidos

-Hola chicas lamento la tardanza- Se disculpo inocentemente Noah

-Descuida-Dijo la pelirrojas

-Hola-Dijo el latino en un tono entre apagado y molesto

-Hola Rex-Saludo amablemente

-Hola-Dijo Annie un tanto incómoda y con su celular en la mano, después el teléfono se le resbalo de las manos y casi golpeaba a Rex de no ser porque este lo alcanzo a atrapar

-Que buenos reflejos-Felicito Julie un tanto sorprendida y asustada, porque el celular también la golpearía a ella

-Y ¿Quién es ella?-Pregunto celosa Claire a Noah

-Oh ella es una amiga de Rex, yo ni siquiera sabía de su existencia hasta hace cinco minutos-Se disculpo muy torpemente el rubio, Rex lo fulminó con la mirada

-Vaya así que si tenias novia después de todo-Cruzo los brazos molesta Annie

-¿Qué?-Preguntó él y luego entendio-¡No!, están retorciendo las cosas de manera exagerada

-Pues no todos los chicos tienen a chicas tan lindas como novias-Ahora era Claire quien lo apuntaba

-Déjame decirte algo, yo Salí con Rex dos veces-Hablo Annie ¿Posesiva?

-Si y gracias al cielo sigo vivo-Respondió el latino molesto

-Rex-Suplico Noah

-¿Que estas insinuando?-Pregunto molesta la chica atolondrada

Julie se sentía irritada y avergonzada, y sobre todo tratándose de algo en lo que ni siquiera tenía la culpa

-¡BASTA!-Grito la asiática-Por favor-Todos se quedaron mudos pues en serio tenía una mirada asesina- Rex creo que tienes que aclarar las cosas con ella y yo bueno yo esperare aquí, mientras le explico a…

-Claire-Dijo aun molesta la pelirroja

-Lo siento a Claire

-Yo no…- Annie se vio interrumpida ya que Rex prácticamente la arrastro lo suficiente para que los demás no los escucharan

-Annie veraz yo-Rex no sabía cómo decirlo, ya que habían varias reacciones de una chica al ser botada- Como decirlo, eres muy chida y también linda, pero para mí las citas que tuvimos fue como una salida entre dos amigas

-Me acabas de botar-Afirmo Annie-Bueno no hay problema después de todo no eres mi tipo, y tampoco serás tan lindo como Trevor-Hablaba sinceramente

-¿En serio?-Preguntó extrañado-entonces ¿Sin resentimientos?

-Claro que no Rex ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Una loca obsesiva?-Se rio dulcemente-Solo tengo mala suerte

-Espera ¿Lo sabes?-Pregunto mientras le devolvía su teléfono "escurridizo"

-Por supuesto que sí pero Claire es una escéptica ante eso así que finjo que no es así-Relajó su postura- de hecho conocí a mi novio arruinando otra cita a la que Claire me obligo a ir

-No me sorprende-Respondió el

-No abuses Rex-Dijo un tanto amenazante-Oye y esa chica ¿te gusta?

-¿Julie?... Realmente no lo sé-Respondió Rex

-¿Por qué?

-Ella viene de otra dimensión, y cuando logre regresar yo ¿Que hare?

-Esas son tonterías-Dijo ella dándole un puñetazo en el hombro-Si hay algo que he aprendido con este "don" es que muchas cosas realmente no importan mucho

Rex sonrió

-Bueno yo ya quiero jugar bolos-Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

-Claro-Rex le respondió con una sonrisa igual de entusiasta

Con Claire, Julie y Noah la situación también se había relajado y así los cinco chicos disfrutaron lo que les quedaba del día

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Rex y Julie llegaban a Providencia, iban en la motocicleta que Rex creaba

-¿Te divertiste?

-¿Bromeas? Estuvo todo grandioso, inclusive en la pelea en la que me inmiscuyeron por tu culpa-Recordó Julie con una risita

-Eso fue muy embarazoso-Confeso el latino

-Me lo imagino pero, aun así gracias, me hacía falta salir como una adolescente normal

Julie le dio un beso en la mejilla, sin embargo después el latino como por impulso la atrajo hacia él y la beso, el beso era dulce e inocente, era verdad no solo le gustaba quizás se estaba enamorando de ella.

Julie se había quedado paralizada y cuando el separo sus labios de los suyos lo único que pudo hacer fue

-Es muy tarde tengo que ir a dormir-Atropellaba las palabras y se sentía totalmente desconcertada, luego sin más corrió hacia su dormitorio

-¡Julie!-grito Rex pero ella siguió su camino

* * *

><p><strong>Y fin... me divertí imaginando la escena del pleito... no se me gusta burlarme de esas cosas :3 XD<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado... y si la parte final es un gancho muahahahaha... como se nota que soy toda una mercadologa a punto de graduarse XD**

**Edición terminada el 24 de marzo de 2015**


	7. Esclareciendo-Editado

**Lo sé, lo sé soy una mala persona :/ Si quieren saber que me pasó se los dejo al final**

**Disclaimer: Generador Rex y Ben 10 no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Man of Action y Cartoon Network.**

* * *

><p>Ship se subió a la cama de Julie y empezó a despertarla<p>

-Ship no, todavía quiero dormir más-Giró sobre su cama

-Ship Ship Ship-Insistió su mascota empujándola un poco

-Oh ¡vamos amigo! Ayer gasté mucha energía-Dijo acurrucándose un poco mas

Ayer, ayer, AYER.

Se levantó de un salto, casi tirando a Ship

-Rex-Dijo para sí-¡Rex me besó!

Miró a Ship, este solo le regresó la mirada. La noche anterior había entrado a la habitación con la cabeza revuelta, no quería pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Asi que se metió a su cama tratando de no recordar hasta que cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

Sin embargo sabía que tenía que afrontar el problema y decidir que clase de relación quería llevar con el joven EVO, sin embargo recordó a Ben y se entristeció, ella ya sabía lo que era estar en una relación con un súper héroe. Sinceramente no quería volverlo a vivir.

Con ese último pensamiento la decisión llegó.

Salió de su habitación. Y se dirigió a la cafetería, no vio mas lugar que a lado de una chica afroamericana con el cabello sujeto en una coleta.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-Preguntó con timidez, ya que ciertamente la chica imponía algo de respeto por no llamarlo de otra manera.

Ella se limpió la boca con una servilleta antes de contestar, la miró y después posó sus ojos en Ship, se encogió de hombros

-Claro

Julie estaba ensartando su tenedor en un poco de carne cuando la chica a su lado habló

-¿Tú eres la nueva compañera de Rex, cierto?

Casi se atraganta

-Yo… No…-Le dio un gran trago a su vaso de agua-No somos compañeros

-Humm ya veo-Dijo dándole una mordida a su sándwich-Por cierto soy la Teniente Kenwyn-Le extendía la mano

Julie sonrió, si intimidaba pero era amable, y por lo visto no le interesaba meterse en asuntos ajenos.

-Julie Yamamoto-dijo estrechándole la mano-… agente especial… creo

Kenwyn la miró con una pregunta en mente, cuando de repente

::ATENCIÓN,SE REQUIEREN REFUERZOS, ZONA: ABYSUS, EQUIPOS ALPHA Y EPSILON PRESENTARSE EN HANGAR, AMENAZA EVO ZETA-1 ::

La teniente se tensó, no porque pertenecía al equipo épsilon, sino porque sabía que significaba la clave de la amenaza, trago saliva, si requerían refuerzos era porque el equipo principal estaba cayendo, y con sus acompañantes era prácticamente imposible. Pero no era la única, varios soldados de la cafetería había salido corriendo en cuanto escucharon la alarma, y otros tantos se pusieron a murmurar entre ellos

-¿Que significa Zeta-1?-Pregunto Julie al ver la reacción de todos, pero Kenwyn se levantaba

-Lo lamento tengo que irme

La asiática la vio correr a lado de otros soldados totalmente confundida

* * *

><p>-¡Rápido pierde sangre!-Gritaba Seis<p>

Los soldados se movían lo mas rápido posible, los refuerzos llegarían en cualquier momento, solo quedaba resistir un poco más.

-Tiene tres costillas rotas, y una hemorragia arterial, también es posible que tenga varias hemorragias internas –Anunciaba el paramédico

-Lo sabemos-Decía el simio –Porque no lo ayudan de una buena vez

-Hago todo lo que se puede-contesto el paramédico

-Han llegado los refuerzos- Anunció con voz firme uno de los soldados blancos

Todos levantaron la vista hacia los Jets

-Bien-Dijo Seis desde el intercomunicador- No tenemos posibilidades con Rex en ese estado

El hombre con gafas oscuras miro preocupado al chico inconsciente que el paramédico atendía.

* * *

><p>El joven castaño pateó una lata que se encontraba en su camino<p>

-¡Maldición!-Exclamo exasperado

-Ben tranquilízate, la encontraremos-Su prima pelirroja ponía una mano en su hombro

-¿En serio?-Preguntó como si lo que le hubieran dicho fuera lo más estúpido del mundo-Gwen lleva un mes perdida… ¡Un mes!

Un chico de cabello oscuro se acerco a ellos

-Mis contactos dicen que no la han visto, pero estarán atentos a cualquier cosa

El ojiverde miró con furia al horizonte con un pensamiento en mente "Julie, lo siento tanto"

* * *

><p>-Bien Ship tenemos que ir con Caesar-Dijo alegremente Julie a su mascota. Sin embargo el perro no compartía el sentimiento.-Oh por favor no es tan malo-Intentó animarle la asiática –Es mas tiene su encanto-Le sonrió nuevamente, el perro pareció ceder<p>

Estaba de mas agregar que el encanto que ella le veía al científico era su asombroso parecido con su hermano menor.

Caminando hacia el laboratorio se encontró al excéntrico chico con el rostro sombrío, eso la preocupaba puesto que usualmente mostraba un gesto despreocupado o de extrema concentración, jamás le había visto así

-¿Caesar?-Llamó con duda

El latino detuvo su andar

-Julie no revisaré a Ship hoy,-Hizo una pausa meditando algo- Rex está gravemente herido y el equipo lo trae hacia acá

Para la joven el tiempo se detuvo, sentía un gran peso en su pecho que le impedía respirar, y podría jurar que sus piernas se sentían débiles. Las palabras de Caesar resonaban en su mente

"Rex está gravemente herido"

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**No, a ver esperen con las antorchas un momento por favor ¿Si?**

**-Un año sin actualizar, lo se lo más irresponsable del mundo, me siento mal y ofrezco una disculpa. Estuve 10 meses sin estudiar, porque no me lograba quedar en la universidad. Así que prácticamente perdí mi derecho a usar la computadora, agreguemoslé la falta de inspiración y no saber ni hacia donde va esta historia, y ahí lo tienen la receta perfecta para el desastre que soy.**

**En fin**

**-¿Les gustaría que pusiera como en el primer cap UNIVERSO DE REX/BEN? Yo sólo quiero que a ustedes les agrade la historia**

**-Estaba leyendo mis antiguos mensajes antes después de los capítulos y me reí de mi misma diciendo "Ay que idiota era en ese entonces"**

**Nos leemos pronto OwO**

Editado el 24 de marzo de 2015


	8. Dolor y arrepentimiento

**Quejas, advertencias de muerte y mensajes de odio se recibiran después del mensaje de autor al final**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Generator Rex ni Ben 10, ni nada de lo que se reconozca me pertenece<strong>

* * *

><p>Corrió con toda la energía que tenía hacia los hangares, a pesar de ser atlético se sentía demasiado lento, la corbata le asfixiaba y empujaba a los soldados que no alcanzaban a apartarse, al llegar vio a la doctora caminando con un semblante preocupado. Cerca un equipo médico esperaba a su hermano<p>

-¡Becca!-Gritó el, normalmente no acostumbraba a llamarla por su nombre, pero eso no quería decir que no recurriera a su diminutivo cuando hablaban de otras cosas que no fueran ciencia, por presión de la doctora claro. Era la única persona en la que podía confiar para dejarla a cargo de su hermanito.

Una vez cerca pudo apreciar los ojos cristalinos de la mujer-¡Caesar!-Exclamo ella, no sabiendo si abrazarlo o no-¡¿Por qué no llegan?!.Gritó desesperada.

El sabía que debía permanecer fuerte e impracial para un mejor proposito. Siempre se lo repetía-Estará bien ¿De acuerdo?-No sabía si también trataba de convencerse a el mismo

-Pero…

No pudo decir más, el familiar sonido de los Jets aterrizando los hizo girar, el primero que había llegado y se veía en un estado menos deplorable que los otros, abríó sus compuertas y de ellas salieron disparados seis miembros del equipo médico de misiones. Estaban seguidos de Seis y Bobo. Ambos científicos corrieron hacia la camilla que llevaban los paramédicos y estaban siendo recibidos por los médicos. En cuanto vieron al chico la mujer soltó un grito ahogado y el no pudo evitar dar un jadeo.

El arma de Providencia tenía graves heridas por todas las partes del cuerpo su abdomen había sido perforado, su hombro estaba dislocado y también estaba hinchado como parte de su rostro, el cual había perdido su tono tostado natural para convertirse en un color pálido que no auguraba nada bueno. Una capa de sudor le cubría todo el cuerpo y aún inconsciente todos podían sentir su lucha por sobrevivir.

El equipo de galenos corrió hacia el área de salud de la base, seguidos por ellos, finalmente llegaron al quirófano y los enfermeros no les permitieron seguir más.

"Se fuerte" Pensó para sí "¡Se fuerte!" Se exigió "Se...". Gruesas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

-¡Mijo!-Gritó-¡No te atrevas!-Reclamó-¡Tienes que ser fuerte!-Sollozó mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas y cubría su rostro como un niño pequeño, sintió que alguien lo abrazaba acompañándolo en su llanto, ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para saber que eran de Holiday esos lamentos.

* * *

><p>Cerró los ojos llenos de dolor, con un par de lágrimas escapándosele. Había visto todo a distancia, y entonces comprendió.<p>

Rex no era Ben.

Si ambos eran los más grandes héroes de sus mundos. Pero Ben tenía a personas con mayor poder a él, personas que le podían cuidar la espalda sin ningún esfuerzo. El sabía que si arruinaba algo alguien iría en su ayuda, aunque era un héroe totalmente reconocido por toda la Galaxia no era el único que podía salvar al mundo de una invasión alienígena, y no era el único que podía portar el Omnitrix.

Rex era otro asunto, él estaba, está y estaría sólo siempre.

Aún con su "familia" adoptiva y su hermano, el estaría sólo, con un sentimiento altruista de buen samaritano que ponía en riesgo su vida. Sólo estaba él, en un mundo autodestructivo que ponía toda la responsabilidad en sus hombros. A pesar de los intentos nadie más podía ayudarle. Sus poderes eran una maldición que le había tocado sufrir desde muy joven, sin una vida normal y sometido a reglas militares. Sin un pasado que recordar, unos padres que añorar, unas historias graciosas sobre cicatrices en su cuerpo, su primera vez en una bicicleta, el orgullo que debía de sentir al atar por primera vez los cordones de su calzado. Miles de historias mas que a ella le parecía de lo más usual, el no las tenía y las añoraba como nadie.

Ahogó un sollozo. Había conocido a la persona más amable que pudo existir, en otro universo ¿De qué otra manera podría ser? El sonreía, bromeaba le apasionaba pelear para defender al mundo, no era gloria su motivo, era honor y filantropía, un amor hacía aquellos que lo llamaban monstruo.

-¿Julie?-Escuchó la voz de Seis ligeramente preocupado. Acto seguido sintió como la levantaban de los hombros con fuerza, no podía ponerse en pie. Él la tomaba firmemente de la cintura y le arrastraba cerca de Caesar y Holiday.

Al voltear hacia el hombre de traje pudo ver tristeza en sus ojos.

* * *

><p>-Ben Tennyson-El tono de Galvan sonaba como siempre lo hacía cuando hablaba para con el castaño, una mezcla entre un regaño y un sermón<p>

-Azmuth-Respondió respetuoso el chico, a lo largo de su vida con el Omnitrix bien sabía que no serviría de nada el responderle de otra forma a la persona mas brillante del universo.

-Más te vale que sea importante chico-puntualizo el anciano, mientras supervisaba a su equipo cientifico

-Lo es-Trató de no alterarse al momento de hablarle-Mi… amiga desapareció y Kevin encontró la posible razón-Comento el chico al momento que sacaba un pequeño artefacto

-Veo que aún te comportas de manera muy inmadura-Finalmente encaró al chico-Dame eso

El castaño le extendió con cuidado el objeto que el Galvan tomó, lo observó momentáneamente y luego lo regreso al chico.

-Se descompuso, y si eso fue lo que causo que tu "amiga" desapareciera-El alien se burló del orgullo del chico.-Es usado por viajeros interdimensionales de bajo rango.

-¿Qué?-Habló el chico atónito

-Recuerda el proyector, este funciona de manera similar, sólo que este puede crear agujeros negros de diferente calibre, lo cual pueden transportarnos a distintos planos universales cuya calibración y frecuencia sea la misma que la que produja temporalmente este rayo. Lamentablemente su periodo de vida útil es demasiado corto gracias a la gran descarga de energía, por lo cual este ahora esta averiado. Tendré que recargarlo para que vuelva a funcionar.- El chico se quedó boqueando un poco con una cara de confusión, Azmuth sólo suspiró resignado ante la ignorancia del joven que portaba su más grande invento-Estará listo mañana… Si has visto al profesor Paradox, deberías de preguntarle acerca de si esa es una dimensión que pertenezca al rango en la que tu existes o es diferente

-¿Se refiere a si fue a una dimensión con otro Ben?

-Si, si no es así es probable que el rango del universo en el que viajó no sea tan diferente al que nos encontramos nosotros.

-¿Qué hay si esta en un plano o rango diferente al nuestro?-Preguntó preocupado

-Veraz, algunos de los rangos se encuentran en las etapas finales, por los cuales se pueden destruir de un momento a otro, pero dando orígenes a nuevos universos, cada universo tiene una calibración diferente y aunque a veces hay réplicas de nuestra escencia, muchas veces estas no aparacen

-Quiere decir que…

-Si no nos apresuramos ella puede quedar atrapada en un limbo espiritual

Ben abrió los ojos producto del temor y la culpa de ser responsable de la desaparición de Julie

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, el plan era disculparme por sólo este capítulo, pero decidí que mejor no, tengo mis motivos y mis prioridades, adoro escribir pero como dice una autora de otro fandom "Primero esta el mundo de allá afuera". Descuiden el karma me está cobrando esto, como sea yo calculo que me faltan unos tres capitulos larguísimos y un epílogo y ¡fin! <strong>

**Peeeero, voy a estar ocupadísima, malabarear la escuela y el trabajo junto con mi estado de salud no es muy agradable. Así cómo también ya no tendré medios electrónicos por ahora.**

**Por cierto, si alguien llegó a leer "Recuerdos Mortíferos", ya terminé la historia... me falta editar el epílogo... pero no lo subiré porque al igual que esta quiero editarla (¡Tiene saltos de narración horribles y vergonzosos!)... Pero de que no pasan del año, no pasan.**

**¡Bye, bye!**

**...**

**No me maten :3**


End file.
